When Life Turns On You
by Nessaamy
Summary: Draco finally changes his mind about a girl, then somthin happens, she's taken away from him, now he has to team up with his enemy to get her back from someone unexpectted.


When Life Turns On You  
  
We meet again  
  
A girl of the age 16 walked through the crowded halls of the Hogwarts express. It was her sixth year and she had enjoyed the rest quite a bit. She had long strait hair, it was a kind of purple and no not drastic purple. Her eyes were a ocean blue with a light green outlining the pupil. She was already in her Hogwarts robes. Her first two years at the school she had been enemies with the boy known as Harry Potter, but now they were friends even though she was in Slytherin. Her other friends were Ron Weasley, Hermonie Granger, Rons little sister Ginny and a girl by the name of Kristy. Kristy had long blonde hair and hazel eyes, she to was in Slytherin. The girl looked in a compartment hoping her friends were in there, but instead she saw someone she knew and wasn't very friendly with. There were to large boys by the name of Crabbe and Goyle sitting across from a blabbing boy with slicked back blonde hair and grey eyes. The boys name was Draco Malfoy. Draco was talking about how he had met with a scout from the Irish team. The girl laughed, causing them to look up at her.   
  
"Who are you? And what rite do you have laughing at me" Draco spat  
  
The girl smirked and leaned against the compartment wall, she didn't say anything.  
  
"I'm not gonna ask you again"  
  
The girl laughed "looks like Malfoy doesn't recognise me"  
  
"recognise you, are you telling me I know you?"  
  
"yeah, I've changed haven't I Draco, so what you think of my new look?"  
  
"err.... If I knew what you looked like before I'd tell you if it did you any good, Who are you?"  
  
The girl walked over to Draco and bent down looking into his eyes. Draco looked at her eyes and sat back really quickly. The girl straitened and smirked.  
  
"Recognise me now?" she asked  
  
"Your Alexis Parker, but don't you have really bushy red hair, big glasses, and buck teeth, with no chest!" Draco said looking her up and down.  
  
"it's funny what a summer of growing can do to you isn't it"  
  
"yeah" Draco was now checking her out.  
  
Alexis raised her eyebrows and walked out of the compartment. Draco stood up and followed her out of the compartment. Alexis rolled her eyes and didn't protest, she didn't want to waist her energy. She finally saw her friends and slide open the compartment door and walked inside.  
  
"Draco what are you doing in here?" Ron spat "is this boy bugging you, cause he's a real jerk, we'll keep him away from you, my names Ron Weasley."   
  
Alexis looked at them, they were all looking at her like they thought she was new. Alexis's mouth dropped, they to didn't recognise her. Draco started to laugh behind her. Harry looked at him and scowled.  
  
"Malfoy what are you laughing at?" Hermonie asked glaring at him  
  
"it seems I'm not the only one who doesn't recognise you" Draco laughed  
  
"Oh shut up Draco, or I'll skin you" Alexis spat  
  
"Wait, I know the accent, and I know that threat" Harry said looking at Alexis bewildered "Alexis it that you?"  
  
Alexis sat beside him and looked him in the eye. "does it look like me or a big jaguar, cause I could be either one if you ask me"   
  
Harry, Ron and Hermonie all smiled. "I know that sarcasm, hey Alexis how's it going?" they all said at once.  
  
"it's going good" Alexis answered now happy  
  
"you've changed" Ron said gawking at her.  
  
"yeah, I guess I have"  
  
Draco coughed to get their attention, he was standing in the door way. They all looked at him and scowled. Alexis stood up and walked out of the compartment, Draco followed. Alexis walked into the compartment across the aisle and smiled.  
  
"Seamus, lavender,... luna?" Alexis said as they looked up at her" how's it goin?  
  
"oh my god Alexis is that you? Lavender asked as she watched Seamus's jaw drop  
  
"hey"  
  
"whoa!" Seamus said staring at her  
  
Alexis laughed. "well see you guys later, err.. bye Luna"  
  
Alexis walked out of the compartment and noticed Draco was still following her. "what do you want Draco?"  
  
Draco shook his head and looked at her "oh umm I wanted to see....uh.. if ..you..err..."  
  
Alexis crossed her arms and looked at him waiting for him to answer.  
  
"were lying to me, yeah that's right, I wanted to see if you were lying"  
  
Alexis burst out laughing. Draco looked at her oddly.  
  
"what?" Draco asked blushing as everybody stared at them.  
  
"you know what Draco, you do whatever you want" Alexis said finally controlling herself.  
  
Alexis walked back to Harry, Ron and Hermoine. She sat beside Ron and smiled. Draco looked into the compartment then walked away. Hermoine burst into a fit of giggles, Alexis smiled.  
  
"what'd you do?" Harry asked chuckling  
  
"laughed at him then told him to do whatever he wanted" Alezis said smiling  
  
Kristy came running into the compartment, she looked really excited.  
  
"Hey Kristy, what's up?" Ron asked  
  
Kristy looked at him and replied " Alex (Alexis) gig you talk to Professor Dumbledore about the beginning of the year dance thing?"  
  
"Err...yeah, why?" Alexis answered confused  
  
"Look!"  
  
Kristy shoved a piece of paper on front of Alexis's face. Alexis smiled and jumped up.  
  
"that's my flyer!" Alexis screeched  
  
Harry grabbed it out of Kristy's hand. "a beginning of school dance, with a D.J and light show. Dress caual, no school or dress robes, it's happening tomorrow night" he read outloud.  
  
"ooo, a D.J that should be fun" Hermoine said brightly "what kind of music?"  
  
"the kind that's in, in Canada and the States." Alexis replied simply  
  
"oh, good"  
  
The train stopped and they all climbed out and into the carriages. During the dinner, Kristy and Alexis were talking about the dance. Everybody went to bed after. Alexis sat in the Slytherin common room making a list of songs for the D.J to play. Draco was sitting on the couch across from her doing who knows what. A small snow owl flew through the open window and landed on Alexis's lap. Alexis opened the letter and read it. Tears slowly started to flow down her cheek. Draco noticed this and smirked.  
  
"what did you get your letter telling you your donna be ugly again" Draco said watching her, keeping his smirk.  
  
Alexis looked at him and dropped the letter on the floor. She pulled her knees to her chest and leaned her head on them letting more tears escape. Draco now looked concerned, he walked over and sat on the couch beside her. Alexis looked up at him, he was looking at her confused.  
  
"Alex, what's the matter?" Draco asked putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Alexis picked up the letter and handed it to Draco, she leaned her head on her knees again. Draco read it then looked at her sympathetically.  
  
"your boyfriend dumped you cause he got your best friend pregnant" Draco said surprised that someone could be that pathetic, but then again he was a muggle and they did strange things.  
  
Alexis nodded and let go of her knees so she could see Draco better. Draco looked at her sympathetically again, then pulled her into a hug. Alexis held onto him for about 5 minutes, but it felt like an eternity. She finally let go and looked him in the eye.  
  
"Draco, why are you being so nice to me?" Alexis asked  
  
Draco looked at her and replied " us Slytherins gotta stick together, and besides what kind of person would I be if I left you here to cry?"  
  
Alexis smiled. "not a very good one, thanks Draco"  
  
Alexis stood up and walked to her room leaving Draco sitting on the couch thinking. Alexis changed and got into bed. She didn't cry herself to sleek, she just thought about what happened when Draco touched her. They both sent chills through each others bodies. Draco sat thinking the same thing and soon they both drifted to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
